Amor gatuno
by Kana-chan n.n
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre Grimmjow y una chica nueva  no se por qué siempre invento más personajes n.nb : "No estoy seguro de lo que siento pero no te dejaré escapar de mis garras"  mal summary pero denle una oportunidad  . Lemmon


Amor gatuno

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño, yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: este fic contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad.

Una tarde de abril, un encuentro, una pelea y el comienzo de un nuevo amor….

- Grimmjow te destrozaré! - gritaba la joven de cabellos violetas, mientras le daba una estocada certera al Espada número 6.

- Ja! Es eso todo lo que tienes? - él tomaba la zanpaktou de la muchacha quitándola lentamente y alzándola, la Shinigami no la soltaba y Grimmjow la lanzó lejos junto a su portadora con ella.

- Maldito! - decía mientras se alzaba nuevamente para continuar con la lucha, estaba exhausta, con varios huesos rotos y la visión se le nublaba a ratos, la sangre no paraba de salir de su frente, era una herida molesta ya que le empapaba gran parte de su ojo izquierdo y así se le dificultaba aún más para continuar con la batalla.

La Shinigami Harmonie Miyazaki perteneciente a los escuadrones del Gotei 13, era una renombrada Shinigami, con una extraña personalidad, pero muy capaz y dedicada a su "trabajo"; estaba investigando a los Arrancar cuando casualmente se encontró con uno Grimmjow Jeaguerjakes, el Espada número 6, el sexto más fuerte, sin duda no era una tarea fácil, pero ella era tan dedicada a su duodécimo escuadrón el cual era liderado por el Capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri, quien la consideraba una de sus más leales subordinadas, por esto siempre tenía que ir por los especímenes que él le ordenaba, y esta vez el capricho de su capitán era una Arrancar, no era una tarea fácil y esto era lo más emocionante según ella.

- Qué pasa? Ya te cansaste tan pronto? - consultaba arrogante como siempre, ella estaba ahí intentando mantenerse en pie, tambaleándose de un lado para otro, se veía débil pero el brillo de sus ojos dorados decían otra cosa, esos ojos gatunos mostraban su sed de sangre y su sonrisa dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos, tenía deseos de despedazar algo, se le notaba en el rostro y esto le agradaba al peli-azul - No piensas atacarme? Si no lo haces tendré que ir yo por ti - dicho esto se abalanzó contra la chica.

- Lo siento Mayuri-sama… ya no puedo evitarlo - detuvo el puño de Grimmjow con una sola mano, su mirada seguía intimidando todo a su paso, todo menos a él, sin duda esos ojos le recordaban mucho a él - Mayuri-sama… gumen… no podré llevarle su espécimen intacto tal como lo ordenó.

- De qué rayos estás hablando? - la zanpaktou de la chica lo había atravesado a un costado cerca del pecho, él se alejó rápidamente, sujetando su herida con una mano, ella reía estrepitosamente.

- Sugoi… tu sangre huele deliciosa - decía tocando el filo de su katana y quitando un poco de sangre con sus dedos - Empecemos.

Como un rayo apareció delante de él, Grimmjow tuvo que desenvainar su espada para esquivar muchos de sus peligrosos ataques, y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que ella ni siquiera había liberado su Shi kai, qué rayos era? Cómo tenía tanta resistencia? Y tanto poder… esto lo abrumaba pero por alguna razón le gustaba que ella fuera un total misterio.

- Ruge… reihowaitotaiga! (rayo del tigre blanco) - liberó su Shi kai, su espada tomó la forma de un rayo y las descargas eléctricas recorrían la hoja de ésta, la velocidad de la chica aumentó considerablemente, Grimmjow estaba perdiendo, tenía que liberar lo antes posible su zanpaktou para acabar con ella de una vez, un rayo salió de la espada dejándolo en el piso por unos segundos, Harmonie se acercaba peligrosamente con su espada a una velocidad increíble cuando una sombra apareció frente a ella, era el Capitán Kurotsuchi quien aparecía inyectándole al parecer un sedante muy poderoso, que la dejó inconsciente en un instante.

- Eres una inútil! Te dije que quería mi conejillo de indias intacto! - lanzó una mirada hacia donde estaba Grimmjow - pero bueno, tendré que hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

- Mayuri-sama.

- Nemu, que quieres imbécil? No ves que voy a capturarlo y no quiero que me molestes.

- El Capitán Comandante dice que no tiene permiso para llevárselo.

- Tsk! Está bien, volvamos Nemu y carga a esta inútil - dijo aventándole a Harmonie como si fuera un trapo viejo.

- Hai Mayuri-sama - se fueron cruzando un portal que llevaba hacia la sociedad de almas, dejando solo a Grimmjow.

El peli-celeste se levantó adolorido por su anterior pelea y volvió al Hueco Mundo, un poco confundido y ansioso por su próximo encuentro con esa chica, sin duda se parecía un poco a él, no paraba de recordar esos ojos y su sonrisa gatuna, su pelo violeta cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros, su bien estilizado cuerpo, sus movimientos de felina, su aroma a jazmines… no podía quitársela de la cabeza y eso lo tenía mal.

Por otra parte Mayuri regañaba a Harmonie por perder el control de la situación, Nemu solo escuchaba y se mantenía al margen de la conversación, muchas veces los castigos del capitán eran muy severos.

- Shinigami de pacotilla! Te dije que lo trajeras con vida y que haces? Intentar matarlo para calmar tus ansias de sangre! Imperdonable! No sé cómo Urahara pudo inventar a alguien como tú, solo das dolores de cabeza - Harmonie recordaba todo eso, Urahara había sido como su padre, la creo y la educó lo mejor posible pero la había abandonado hace ya muchos años, no era que lo odiase pero ya no le tenía afecto, Mayuri la reclutó en su escuadrón y ahora era la Tercera al mando en éste, quería agradecérselo y por esto siempre intentó ser la mejor en todo pero a veces sus instintos la traicionaban y cometía errores, y ahora tenía que aceptar su castigo - vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de allí, ya pensaré en un castigo para ti.

- Hai, Mayuri-sama - cabizbaja se fue a su cuarto, Nemu le llevó la comida a escondidas del Capitán, muchas veces ellas se juntaban y conversaban por un buen rato, se podría decir que eran como amigas.

- No te preocupes Harmonie-chan… intentaré que Mayuri-sama no te haga mucho daño.

- Nemu, si haces eso te castigará a ti, déjalo, ya estoy acostumbrada, y será mejor que no te pille aquí - sabía que el Capitán era mucho más estricto y más cruel con Nemu que con ella, así que era mejor aceptar su castigo sin reclamar.

- Okay, demo… no quiero que te pase nada malo.

- Sabes que no me matará, estate tranquila, en unos días estaré como nueva.

- Hai, buenas noches, que descanses.

- Igual tú.

Al día siguiente Mayuri se apareció por el cuarto de Harmonie, entró junto a Nemu su leal Teniente, él iba a informarle de lo que posiblemente se tratará su castigo para luego llevársela a cumplirlo.

- Te tengo una misión.

- Eh?

- Acaso eres sorda? Te tengo una misión, prepárate para marcharte - ordenó el capitán.

- Hai Mayuri-sama - la chica tomó su zanpaktou y se la colocó en la cintura y haciendo una leve reverencia escuchó de qué se trataba su misión.

- Quiero que vallas al Hueco Mundo y me traigas un Arrancar, no importa su número, ni si es débil o fuerte, sólo quiero que uses tu criterio y me traigas uno interesante y como allá son varios los que hay no importa si matas uno o dos.

- Hai, Mayuri-sama.

- No vuelvas hasta que hayas capturado uno, ¿entendido?

- Hai.

- Ve a comer, hablé con Urahara para que te permita ir, partirás en una hora.

La muchacha de ojos ámbar se despidió de Nemu, arregló una mochila con algunas cosas esenciales y partió al mundo de los humanos para encontrarse con Urahara, era una misión complicada y al parecer al capitán le habían otorgado el permiso para traer un Arrancar al Sereitei, los convenció diciéndoles que les serviría para la futura batalla. Ella sabía que eso sería parte de su castigo también, ya que las posibilidades de que regresara con vida eran muy escasas. Se dirigió hacia la tienda de Urahara y hablando algunas cosas previamente con él se fue hacia el Hueco Mundo.

Observaba cautelosa, se había adentrado en el bosque de los Menos, estaba muy cerca del palacio de Aizen, decidió esperar un poco allí, estaba un poco cansada por derrotar a tantos Menos, estaba arriba de un árbol esperando a que apareciera otro Menos para derrotarlo e irse a descansar, elevó un poco su reiatsu para terminar con él de una vez, no quería causar alboroto o se enterarían que ella estaba allí, lo partió a la mitad y luego volvió a ocultar su reiatsu, realmente era buena en eso ya que Urahara la había creado con el propósito de ser espía.

Se metió en una cueva y se dispuso a descansar un poco. Grimmjow estaba en medio del bosque cuando sintió ese reiatsu tan cautivante, ese que le incitaba a pelear, se fue cauteloso, lo habían mandado a investigar qué ocurría en el bosque de los Menos ya que en las últimas horas habían desaparecido una gran cantidad, él aceptó de muy mala gana pero no podía reclamarle a Aizen-sama o lo asesinaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Se dejó llevar por su instinto y la localizó, aún tenía esa sed de sangre, al parecer un montón de enemigos débiles no la satisfacían en lo absoluto, se notaba molesta aunque estuviera durmiendo, él la observaba desde lo lejos en la cima de un árbol, como cuando un gato espera a su ratón salir de su escondite, pasó medio día y ella ya se empezaba a mover, caminaba como si nada entre los Hollows y los Menos, con un simple movimiento de su katana ya los había eliminado.

- Valla, parece que te levantaste de malas - con la mirada localizó al individuo y ser dio cuenta de que era ni más ni menos que Grimmjow, no era que se alegrara de verlo a él pero sí estaba contenta de encontrar un oponente digno para saciar su ansias por matar, Harmonie sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos y en un instante se encontraba al lado de él desenvainando su espada.

- Muere - dijo con ese brillo en sus ojos tan característico, pero su espada fue frenada con la zanpaktou de Grimmjow.

- Ni creas que va a ser tan fácil, estás en mi territorio.

Él también sonrió arrogante, saltó hacia el suelo invitando a Harmonie que hiciera lo mismo, ella lo siguió de cerca, sin perderse ningún movimiento que él hacía, lucharon por un buen rato, los dos ya estaban exhaustos.

- Ruge, reihowaitotaiga! (rayo del tigre blanco)

- Otra vez con eso? Tritura Pantera! - él liberó su zanpaktou y se transformó en el felino que era, mostrando su cola, sus afilados dientes, su largo cabello azulino y sus puntiagudas orejas.

Continuaron su lucha y al verse sobrepasada por el inmenso poder decidió usar su carta bajo la manga.

- Ban kai… denki kiba kingutaiga! (Colmillo eléctrico del tigre rey) - su zanpaktou comenzó a tomar un extraño color blanquecino, se separó en dos zanpaktous simulando ser garras, ella también se había transformado en una especie de felino, sus cabellos violáceos se elevaban por la fuerte brisa, también tenía orejas de gato, su vestimenta era reveladora, en la parte de arriba sólo la cubría un pequeño peto felpudo, y para abajo tenía un pantalón corto de las mismas condiciones dejando caer una cola con gracia, sus botas negras también tenían toques de felpa, todo el traje era blanco y tenía rayas negras similares a las de un tigre. Se movió ágilmente y continuaron con su lucha, Grimmjow lanzó un zero que ella esquivó rápidamente, Harmonie logró enterrarle una de sus garras dándole una descarga eléctrica, el peli-celeste ya se había cansado de todo esto, quería acabar con ella de una vez, luchó en serio, ella no era digna de ser su rival, admitía que lo había sorprendido la primera vez pero fue solo un descuido, esta vez no tendría piedad, comenzó a atacarla con todo, sus intenciones de matarla eran visibles, al igual que las de ella.

En un astuto movimiento le quitó su zanpaktou o mejor dicho sus garras, ahora era una gatita indefensa tirada en el piso, sin posibilidad de escapar por su cercanía, Harmonie ya se había resignado, había perdido y ahora sólo esperaba su muerte, Grimmjow se acercó gateando lentamente hasta posicionarse sobre ella en una manera intimidatoria pero muy sensual. Sus instintos lo traicionaban, quería matarla pero ese traje tan seductor, su perfume a jazmín y sus ojos dorados lo hacían dudar; acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica ella cerró los ojos y esperaba lo peor, pero al contrario de lo que ella pensó él la estaba lamiendo suavemente, movía su nariz de un lado a otro oliéndole el cabello, ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente inmóvil, pasmada, y una parte de ella pedía a gritos que él no se detuviera, ambos estaban impresionados por su actuar pero no hacían nada para evitarlo.

Grimmjow lamió los labios de ella, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella no hizo movimiento, el lo tomo como un "haz lo que quieras" lentamente la besaba, ella le correspondió el beso moviendo sus labios al compás de los de él, las manos del oji-azul no se mantenían quietas, recorrían suavemente el cuerpo de la chica, sintiéndolo, gravando en su memoria cada detalle, acariciándolo, temeroso al principio pero luego se volvió más apasionado, sus colas con movimiento propio se enredaban, luchando, pero sin hacerse daño, era como un juego, un juego que ambos disfrutarían, a pesar de ser enemigos a muerte, sus instintos decían otra cosa.

La situación se volvía cada vez más acalorada, él tomaba el rostro de ella y lo besaba tiernamente, con su otra mano era un poco más osado, recorría los senos de Harmonie y los aprisionaba dejando escapar algunos gemidos por parte de ella, volviéndolo loco, volviéndose locos por el placer que estaban sintiendo.

- P-por qué? - alcanzó a formular cuando la soltó un momento, pero fue callada por otro beso, lleno de pasión y lujuria.

Sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus bocas, las manos de él recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin mesura, de a poco rozaba su parte ya excitada contra la suave piel de ella, abandonó sus labios para besar sus pechos, bajó su pequeño peto y sus labios aprisionaban sus pezones, dejándola soltar gemidos llenos de placer, Harmonie enredaba sus dedos entre el largo cabello celeste de él, incitándolo a continuar, y él le hizo caso de inmediato, deslizando sus manos por la pequeña cintura de ella, comenzó a bajar sus pantalones y todo lo que traía puesto junto a estos, Grimmjow se separó un rato observándola fijamente, ella se sonrojó levemente e instintivamente se tapo sus pechos desnudos con sus brazos, él sonrió y se los quitó observándola de nuevo.

- Q-qué tanto miras? - consultó mirando hacia otro lado.

- Te ves muy bien así - hizo que se sonrojara aún más pero antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra él la había callado con sus labios - Por qué me correspondes? Podrías haber escapado hace mucho, o haberme matado.

- N-no lo sé.

- Desde cuando eres tan tímida? La chica con la que peleaba no le tenía miedo a nada.

- N-no tengo miedo! - giró su cabeza hacia otro lado - Por qué no me mataste?

- No lo sé, no sé por qué no lo hice y no sé por qué no me arrepiento de nada.

Dicho esto continuaron en su labor, besándose desenfrenadamente, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, ya estaban demasiados excitados, él tomó la iniciativa quitándose sus pantalones y dejando ver su parte ya erecta, la abrazó elevándola un poco del suelo y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, un gemido y una caricia obtuvo como respuesta, el continuó arremetiendo contra ella cada vez con más fuerza, Harmonie lo abrazaba y le acariciaba su bien formada espalda, giraron quedando ella encima de él, meciéndose lentamente y besando su torso, estaban inmersos en el placer, él aprisionaba sus pechos haciéndola gemir y soltar pequeños grititos ahogados, juntos llegaron al éxtasis y cayeron rendidos separándose un poco.

- Guau, increíble, me siento genial - se giró hacia donde ella se encontraba, la acercó un poco y la abrazó, acariciaba su cabello suavemente y Harmonie deslizaba sus dedos sobre el torso desnudo de él.

- Ya me tengo que ir… debo continuar con mi misión.

- Misión?

- Hai - se levantó y acomodó sus ropas, él hizo lo mismo con las ropas de él, Harmonie deshizo su Ban kai, tomó su espada y la acomodó en su cintura para luego comenzar a caminar, Grimmjow la siguió de cerca - por qué me sigues? No deberías irte? Aizen te regañara.

- Yo me voy por donde quiera - respondía infantilmente - además no me has dicho de qué trata tu misión.

- Por qué debería decirte?

- No sé, tal vez porque acabamos de hacer el amor.

- Hacer el amor? Ja! Eso no es cierto… solo tuvimos sexo.

- Es lo mismo, no?

- Son cosas muy distintas, hacer el amor es entregarse a la persona porque se ama, nosotros no sentimos nada el uno por el otro así que fue solo, como decirlo?... una calentura.

- Valla, ya no eres la gatita tímida que tenía entre mis brazos. Igual quiero que me lo expliques recuerda que yo gane en nuestra pelea.

- Ok, te explicare de que trata mi misión si me dejas en paz.

- Bueno.

- Tengo que capturar un Arrancar vivo y llevarlo a la sociedad de almas para que Mayuri-sama lo examine.

- Y por qué te mandaron sola?

- Porque intenté matarte, Mayuri-sama se enojó conmigo y me mandó aquí sola como castigo.

- Uy! Entonces debería castigarte más - se acercó y la besó aprisionándola más hacia él, la abrazó con fuerza y posó sus manos en su trasero masajeándolo suavemente.

- Deja de hacer eso - se separó rápidamente de él y continuó su camino lo más rápido que pudo, él en seguida la alcanzó.

- Qué te pasa? acaso no te gusta?

- No, y déjame en paz! Ya te explique de que trataba mi misión, ahora déjame cumplirla.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar - ofrecía con un extraño tono en su voz, de seguro quería algo - sé dónde encontrar a los Arrancar débiles para que los captures sin complicaciones.

- No necesito tu ayuda - aumentó su velocidad y se fue, Grimmjow regresó al palacio de Las Noches a inventarle una mentira a Aizen para que lo dejara en paz, al día siguiente regresó en donde habían tenido su "encuentro" y para su sorpresa ella estaba allí, en la misma cueva esperando quizás qué cosa, tenía algunos rasguños, quizás estaba descansando de alguna pelea.

Lamió su rostro haciéndola despertar, beso sus labios para luego mirarla por unos instantes - te ves hermosa así de lastimada.

- Qué haces aquí?

- Te traje un regalito.

- Eh? Un regalo? - Grimmjow salió de la cueva y luego trajo a un arrancar casi muerto, estaba vendado y con una graciosa cinta de regalo en el pelo.

- Qué te parece?

- No tenías que hacer esto Grimmjow.

- Es un placer, por cierto no te saldrá gratis.

- Me lo imaginaba, qué quieres?

- Y todavía preguntas?, sabes lo que quiero - dijo en un tono seductor.

Sin decir más se abalanzó sobre ella, y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, Harmonie pensó que si era su manera de pagarle tenía que ser algo especial, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa y jugar un poco, lo recostó sobre el húmedo piso de la cueva y comenzó a besarlo desde el cuello hacia su pecho y de ahí a su abdomen y más abajo, lamió la zona debajo de su agujero de Hollow haciéndolo suspirar, luego se dirigió a sus labios, esos que le hacían escapar varios gemidos al probar su cuerpo, Harmonie deslizaba sus manos por su fuerte y musculoso torso, las bajaba lentamente y luego las subía, tomó el mentón de él con delicadeza para besarlo en los labios, luego sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo hacia su abdomen bajando peligrosamente, introdujo una entre medio de su pantalón y acariciaba su erecto pene, de arriba abajo, no le importaba nada, solo hacerlo sentir bien, lo masturbaba lentamente, hasta que él en un impulso se puso encima de ella, le quitó la ropa e introdujo su intimidad en ella, haciéndola gritar por la brusquedad, él la besó desesperadamente, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella y la movía recorriendo toda su cavidad bucal, sus manos traviesas jugaban con sus pechos, luego sus labios descendieron desde su cuello hasta sus senos, mordisqueando y succionándolos, sentía que su cuerpo ardía en llamas, no era como la vez anterior, esta vez ella lo deseaba, se notaba en cada beso que le daba, cada caricia que le proporcionaba demostraba su deseo, terminaron juntos como la última vez, llegando al cielo después de haber estado en las llamas del infierno, respiraban agitados, y tal como la vez anterior ella intentó ponerse la ropa, pero él no la dejó, la besó tiernamente para terminar abrazados y luego caer rendidos ante el cansancio.

- Dormiste bien mi gatita? - consultaba él en un tono juguetón al ver despertar a Harmonie.

- Si, puede decirse que bien entre tanta humedad. - empezó a ponerse la ropa para luego intentar despedirse - bueno, ya me voy… regresaré a entregar lo que me encargaron, adiós.

- Te vas tan pronto? No te quedas a jugar otro ratito conmigo?

- No hay tiempo, Mayuri-sama se enojará conmigo si no llego lo antes posible.

- Pero… - comenzó a arreglarse la ropa y luego prosiguió - ese viejo te mandó aquí sola, además no sabe cuánto te demorarás.

- No tiene sentido que me quede aquí por más tiempo, por qué intentas retenerme? Estoy segura que aquí hay muchas arrancar con las que puedes…

- No hay nadie como tú, quédate - la interrumpió, su tono de habla era casi como una súplica.

- No puedo, adiós - acto seguido se fue lo más rápido posible, volvió al lugar por donde había entrado y realizó el conjuro para volver, el portal se abrió y se fue al mundo de los vivos, al hacer una parada allí se dirigió a la sociedad de almas, entregándole su conejillo de indias a Mayuri-sama quien había quedado feliz al obtener su juguete nuevo.

Los días pasaban y seguía pensando en él, se recriminaba por esto, solo habían estado un par de veces juntos no era algo que le importara demasiado, entonces por qué todo se lo recordaba? Por qué no paraba de pensar en él? Por qué no podía olvidar sus caricias, sus besos, su olor? - "no hay nadie como tú, quédate" - qué trató de decir con eso, simplemente no lo entendía, pero cada vez que recordaba esas palabras se sentía especial y más de alguna sonrisa se le escapaba de sus labios que a menudo los rozaba con sus dedos recordando…, no podía evitarlo y no pudo evitar dejar de sentirse atraída por él, pero siempre intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido y no hablaba de eso ni siquiera con Nemu.

Volvió al mundo de los humanos, al lugar de su primera batalla, se sentía melancólica, como si algo le faltara, tocaba con sumo cuidado cada hoja del lugar cono si al romperla se irían los recuerdos y por alguna razón ya no quería olvidarlo.

- No pensaba encontrarte por aquí - dijo una voz sumamente familiar, ella solo lo miró sorprendida, sin duda alguna ella tampoco esperaba encontrárselo en ese lugar, tuvo que calmar esas ansias por comenzar a correr y abrazarlo, justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo inevitable: se había enamorado ni más ni menos que de Grimmjow Jeaguerjakes, un Arrancar, su enemigo - te comieron la lengua los ratones? - decía tan altivo como siempre.

- Claro que no, baka - miraba hacia otro lado, no quería toparse con esa mirada tan penetrante y que él se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

- Tu Capitán te castigó?

- No, quedó feliz por el arrancar que le llevé… por cierto, gracias por capturarlo.

- Tú, dándome las gracias? No me lo puedo creer, acaso ahora los cerdos volarán? - ella dejó escapar una risita infantil, que lo cautivó de inmediato - valla, no conocía esa faceta tuya.

- Hay mucho de mí que no conoces.

- Me dejarías descubrir un poco más? - las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rosa intenso, él se acercó lentamente y la besó en los labios, sin duda esto lo comprobaba, se sentía como una colegiala, incluso sentía esas características mariposas en el estómago, se entregó totalmente en el beso dejando escapar varios suspiros - incluso besas diferente, segura que tú eres tú?

- Qué? Acaso ya no te gusta?

- Sin duda cambiaste un poco pero está bien, ven - tomó la mano de ella para guiarla a un lugar más privado - por aquí estará bien - comenzó a besarla pero algo le dolía a ella, su corazón le decía que él solo la estaba utilizando para divertirse, y así era, no quería que la quisiera solo para eso, quería sentirse amada por primera vez en mucho tiempo - qué te pasa? acaso no me extrañaste?

- Esto está mal… - susurró para ponerse de pie y emprender su viaje a cualquier parte.

- Donde vas? No quieres pasarla bien un rato?

- … creo que hoy no - intentó ocultar la tristeza de sus palabras pero él igual se dio cuenta que algo le estaba pasando a ella.

- Harmonie… te hizo algo el viejo ese?

- Si por viejo te refieres a Mayuri-sama; no, él no me ha hecho nada… ya me voy, adiós.

- Eh? No, espera… eto… bueno, nunca he hecho esto pero si te ayuda a sentirte mejor podríamos ir a dar un paseo por ahí… sin sexo de por medio - se notaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas, de seguro era algo muy vergonzoso para él.

- Está bien, hay un lugar adonde quiero ir.

Pasearon por el bosque, era una extraña sensación pero se sentía bien, llegaron al lugar a donde quería ir la chica. El sitio era hermoso, se podía observar el inmenso mar azul, el viento soplaba haciendo estremecer los cabellos de Harmonie quien trataba de acomodarlos sin resultado alguno, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, sin duda era un escena muy romántica, Grimmjow la observaba detenidamente, se veía feliz, distinta, parecía una niña pequeña que se ilusionaba con cualquier cosa, su sonrisa lo cautivaba, de pronto ella posó sus ojos en los de él y por primera vez el gran Grimmjow Jeaguerjakes no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía nervioso, ese brillo propio que tenía ella lo hacía sentir sucio, impuro, como si su existencia no valiera para nada, como si él no mereciera estar allí, junto a ella.

- Pasa algo? - Harmonie notó la forma en que la miraba y no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco.

- No, nada… solo veía lo hermoso que se ponen tus ojos con el atardecer - no puede ser, estaba siendo cursi por primera vez en su vida y no se dio ni cuenta de la bobería que estaba diciendo, se quería morir.

- Gracias - le sonrió amablemente, brillando otra vez, solo para él, demostrándole que no la merecía - si quieres ya nos vamos.

- Ok, vámonos… adonde quieres ir ahora?

- No conozco mucho el mundo de los humanos así que no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir… además si te ven podrían hacerte daño.

- A mi? Ja! No me subestimes.

- Igual prefiero que no nos mostremos en público, Ichigo puede darse cuenta y vendrá de inmediato a pelear contigo - se entristeció por los posibles resultados, no quería que lo lastimaran y mucho menos por un descuido de su parte - no quiero que te hagan daño - lo dijo casi en un susurro pero los agudos oídos de él captaron a la perfección el mensaje, haciéndolo sonreír, se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara por él, acercó lentamente sus labios y le depositó un tierno beso sobre los de ella - por qué fue eso?

- Acaso no te gustan mis besos?

- No evadas la pregunta.

- Bueno… fue porque quise y ya… desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones cuando te beso?

- Se me hace tarde, me voy… adiós - le dio un pequeño beso de despedida y se marchó de ese lugar.

- Tú si que puedes evadir mis preguntas - también se marchó de ese lugar, se sentía extraño, no habían tenido sexo y aún así se sentía de maravilla, era como si el solo hecho de estar con ella lo llevara al éxtasis, con solo oler su cabello, con solo un roce de sus labios se sentía en el cielo.

Continuaron viéndose casi todos los días siguientes, aunque fuera sólo para conversar, Grimmjow escuchaba divertido las anécdotas de Harmonie, sus recuerdos de la sociedad de almas, como obtuvo sus poderes, sus tristezas, sus miedos, sus alegrías y angustias, lo sabía todo de ella, al igual que Harmonie sabía todo sobre él, disfrutaban el tiempo juntos, aunque fuese sólo compartir en silencio ellos se sentían muy a gusto, también conocían a la perfección sus cuerpos, cómo hacer delirar de placer al otro, sin duda alguna lo compartían todo.

- Ne, Grimmjow…

- Dime, qué pasa?

- Me preguntaba… a caso tú… nada, olvídalo - no estaba segura de preguntárselo o no, quizás sea mejor callar y que las cosas siguieran como están.

- Vamos, dime… no me dejes así - se acercó robándole un beso - sino tendré que hacer que me lo digas entre gemidos - enanchaba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le hacía perder el juicio, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Él al no obtener respuesta prosiguió con lo suyo, besándola apasionadamente, guiándola al lago, quitándole esas molestas prendas que cubrían su hermoso cuerpo, ella solo se dejó llevar por la situación, el agua estaba fría lo que hizo que ambos se estremecieran al meterse en ella, pero aún así prosiguieron, en el lago había una pequeña cascada y detrás de ésta una cueva, Grimmjow la llevó hasta allí, sin dejar de besarla o de tocarla en ningún momento, la recostó sobre el suelo y tomó una de las piernas de Harmonie, alzándola un poco, tocándola, sintiendo su suave piel.

- Grimm… Grimmjow - decía entre gemidos, a él le encantaba que susurrara su nombre mientras hacían el amor - y-yo… te amo.

Se detuvo en seco, Harmonie estaba sonrojada a más no poder, no sabía cómo reaccionaría pero sentía que debía decírselo, le hacía daño el ocultarlo, el intentar hacer que no pasaba nada, le dolía y era mejor sacar esta opresión en el pecho aunque ahora al no ver reacción alguna se arrepentía un poco el habérselo dicho. Grimmjow aún no asimilaba lo que recién había oído, no podía evitar ponerse un poco feliz con estas simples palabras, pero tampoco sabía cómo responderlas así que sólo la besó de nuevo pero esta vez más dulce y más tierno que nunca antes.

- Lo sé - susurró para proseguir con su labor, pero esta vez era más delicado.

Llenaba su cuerpo de besos, pausados y temerosos, como si se tratase de una delicada obra de arte que al más mínimo error se estropearía, con sus manos recorría su cuerpo, acariciaba sus muslos para luego dirigirlas a sus hermosos senos, los cuales no eran muy abundantes pero su tacto era delicioso, hizo un camino de besos desde sus abdomen hasta sus pechos en los cuales se detuvo, lamiendo sus pezones, succionándolos con cuidado para no lastimarla, luego se dirigió a sus preciados labios, esos labios carmesí que tanto lo deleitaban, introdujo su lengua para probar la miel de su boca, ella lo seguía haciendo lo mismo, se separaron un poco por falta de aire pero al retomar su respiración normal continuaron besándose con pasión y lujuria. Él introdujo su intimidad en la de ella, haciendo pequeños movimientos pélvicos, la tomó por la cintura y arremetía cada vez con más fuerza.

- Grimmjow… p-puedes decirme que me amas? Sólo una vez… por favor, aunque sea mentira - suplicaba la chica de ojos dorados, quería escucharlo salir de su boca, por lo menos una vez, para engañar a su corazón que no entendía razones.

- T-te amo - dijo entre dientes pero audible para ella, sonrió con ternura y le dedicó un yo también para luego besarlo en los labios.

Él se sentó y ella de cerca lo siguió sentándose sobre sus piernas, moviéndose sensualmente de arriba abajo, llenándolo de éxtasis, acariciaba su espalda, Grimmjow la tomó por las caderas haciéndola subir y bajar más rápidamente, la besaba desmesuradamente en los labios estirándolos un poco - Te amo - dijo otra vez y sin que ella se lo pidiera, una sonrisa surcó su boca, lo besó más apasionadamente, continuaron meciéndose al ritmo del amor y de vez en cuando a Grimmjow se le escapaban sus pensamientos, Harmonie se sentía en el paraíso, en verdad la amaba ya que se lo repetía a cada instante, terminaron llegando a la cúspide del placer, se separaron un poco tratando de controlar sus respiraciones y palpitares apresurados.

- Grimmjow…

- Eh?

- Te amo - dijo sonriente, él giró su rostro ocultando su sonrojo.

- Yo también - murmuró casi inaudible pero en el corazón de Harmonie se escuchó fuerte y claro, ella se abalanzó y lo besó en los labios agradeciéndole el hecho de ser correspondida.

- Ne, ya es hora de irnos… Mayuri-sama se enojó ayer porque llegué tarde, no quiero que se enoje de nuevo.

- Está bien, vámonos - partieron a buscar su ropa pero primero juguetearon un poco en el agua, salpicándose de aquí para allá, luego se pusieron sus ropas y cada uno se fue por su parte.

Al día siguiente Harmonie volvía contenta a su lugar de encuentro, lo divisó a lo lejos, apresuró un poco su paso para llegar a donde él se encontraba, lo saludó con la mano amablemente pero como respuesta obtuvo un pequeño zero dirigido hacia ella, no entendía nada, si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos ella estaría muerta.

- Pero qué haces Grimmjow? C-casi me…

- Quédate tranquilita y no sentirás dolor - la interrumpió abruptamente y le lanzó otro zero, Harmonie lo desvió con su katana en un ágil movimiento.

- Qué rayos te pasa! - dijo ya molesta, pero en su corazón sabía que había una buena explicación para esto.

- Aizen-sama me ordenó que te asesinara… se enteró que nos juntábamos en secreto, lo siento Harmonie pero no puedo desobedecerle - lanzó otro zero mucho más poderoso, Harmonie estaba inmóvil, no reaccionaba, el amor de su vida tenía que matarla con sus propias manos, eso debía de ser suficiente castigo para él y ella no quería causarle más problemas así que sólo esperó su muerte pero esta no llegó ya que un Shinigami perteneciente a su escuadrón la quitó del camino, salvándola.

- Tercera al mando Harmonie-sama, el Capitán Kurotsuchi me ordenó seguirla al mundo de los humanos y llevarla de regreso al Sereitei.

- Tendré problemas, verdad?

- Eso parece - abrió la puerta que los dirigiría al Sereitei, Grimmjow alcanzó a entrar junto a ellos, una luz vio y luego la sociedad de almas se alzaba inminente ante él.

Con una gran velocidad tomó a Harmonie de la cintura y se la llevó hacia donde se encontraba el Shukaku, el Shinigami que la acompañaba fue de inmediato a avisarle al Capitán Kurotsuchi de lo ocurrido.

- Bájame Grimmjow!

- No pienso hacerlo - abrió un portal hacia el Hueco Mundo - ven conmigo, convenceré a Aizen para que te deje con vida.

- Esto es una locura, y si dice que no? Lo mejor es separarnos - dijo esto último con un nudo en la garganta, pero debía ser fuerte.

- No quiero separarme de ti, ven por favor -Mayuri-sama llegaba junto a Nemu, el tiempo se les acababa, era ahora o nunca.

- Está bien - una luz la envolvió para ser alzada por los cielos hacia el agujero que había en él, Grimmjow ya estaba arriba, esperándola.

- Qué crees que haces Harmonie? - gritaba el Capitán a todo pulmón, estaba furioso - crees que puedes traicionarme? Después de todo lo que te he dado, eres una zorra!

- Harmonie-chan… - reconocería esa voz a donde fuera, Nemu estaba llorando pero aún así se notaba enojada - cómo no me dijiste de esto? Se suponía que éramos amigas!

- Mayuri-sama… Nemu… gomenasai - fue lo último que dijo al desaparecer para siempre de su vista, la oscuridad la envolvió por unos segundos, los cuales parecían eternos, alzó su mirada para toparse con los ojos azules de Grimmjow, ese azul penetrante, pacífico y peligroso a la vez, al igual que el mar.

El peli-celeste emprendió su viaje hacia el palacio de Las Noches, en donde se encontraba Aizen, Harmonie lo siguió de cerca rogando para que el Capitán Aizen fuese compasivo. Llegaron a la habitación principal, allí se encontraba Aizen e Ichimaru.

- Qué haces con ella? Te ordené que la mataras - dijo altivo Aizen.

- Aizen-sama quisiera pedirle que la dejara con vida - hacía una pequeña reverencia, Aizen estaba impresionado, en todo este tiempo Grimmjow jamás se había inclinado ante él - además me gustaría que me dejase quedármela, vivirá en mi habitación y además…

- Valla, creo que conseguiste un buen juguetito para ti - Ichimaru tomaba de la barbilla a Harmonie, ella estaba paralizada su inmenso reiatsu ya la tenía exhausta, incluso le costaba respirar - no te molesta si yo también quiero jugar un rato con ella? - se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de la chica pero Grimmjow los separó rápidamente golpeándolo en el rostro.

- Ni lo creas, ella es mía! - estaba exaltado, jamás se había sentido así pero tenía una enorme necesidad por protegerla.

- Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho Grimmjow? - el tono de voz que usaba Aizen era de temer, de seguro vendría una gran reprimenda después de esto - Puedes quedártela, pero tengo que confiscar su zanpaktou… es un peligro si se queda con ella.

- Pero Capitán Aizen… - intentó reclamar Harmonie.

- La necesitamos - dijo Grimmjow recordando su sensual atuendo con el Ban kai - no causara problemas se lo aseguro, y si los causara yo la asesinaré con mis propias manos.

- Espero que no nos defraudes.

- No lo defraudaré, Capitán Aizen - hizo una pequeña reverencia la muchacha para salir junto a Grimmjow a su habitación.

- Gin, te encuentras bien? - preguntó juguetón Aizen - al parecer Grimmjow golpea fuerte.

- Ja! Ni lo digas, la próxima vez lo mataré.

Harmonie caminaba a paso lento junto al chico de ojos azules, entraron a una habitación no muy animada, sólo había una cama con un cobertor azul, el resto de la habitación era blanca, había una puerta que de seguro daba al baño y una ventana pequeña de donde entraba un poco de luz.

- Tu habitación es un poco… aburrida - dijo sin pensar la muchacha de ojos ámbar.

- Sí, deberíamos hacerla un poco más entretenida entonces.

Se abalanzó hacia ella tirándola en la cama, la besó apasionadamente para luego susurrarle que la amaba, acariciaba sus pechos con fuerza haciéndola gemir sonoramente.

- Se me ocurre una idea.

- Eh?

- Activa tu Ban kai - dijo en el momento que él comenzaba a liberar su zanpaktou - Tritura Pantera!

- Eh? B-Ban kai… denki kiba kingutaiga! (Colmillo eléctrico del tigre rey)

Ambos cambiaron de apariencia, él se acercaba gateando sensualmente hacia ella - Te vez muy sexy así - susurró haciendo que Harmonie se sonrojara un poco - Valla, mi gatita apareció de nuevo - dijo divertido al ver que con esa apariencia ella se volvía tímida, la besó desmesuradamente en los labios, ella lo siguió de la misma manera, le estiró un poco el labio inferior haciéndolo soltar un gemido, estaban de lo mejor cuando Aizen entró en la habitación de improvisto.

- Q-qué están haciendo?

- Tu qué crees Aizen?... Ahora podrías dejarnos solos? Ah! y no vuelvas a interrumpir.

- Así que para eso necesitaban la zanpaktou de la chica? - pensó Aizen cerrando la puerta y colgando un letrero que quizás de dónde sacó que decía "No molestar" - par de gatos en celo - susurró para marcharse de ese lugar.

- En qué estábamos? - dijo el peli-celeste.

- No sé, por qué no me lo recuerdas?

Una ola de besos acalorados se apoderó de la habitación, junto con unos pequeños maullidos, caricias, arañazos, mordidas y ronroneos de parte de ambos.


End file.
